Big Brother Africa 2 (David34)
Big Brother Africa 2 '''is the second fan fiction written by David34. Twists '''Two Contestants Play As One Houseguest: On Day 1 Kwaku & Adwin entered the house separately to unknowingly find each other. The two brothers would compete in competitions every other week beginning with would only Adwin and would only get to share one vote. Battle Of The Block: 2 HoH's nominate 2 of their nominees. Then, both nominees will compete to be saved off the block and being safe for the week. If they win, they'll dethrone the HoH who nominated them for eviction, while the other HoH stays in power. Head of Household: Each week, 1 person wins HOH and nominates 2 people for eviction. If the POV holder uses it on the nominees, they have to pick a replacement nominee. At evictions, If it's a tie then the HOH casts the sole vote. Golden Power Of Veto: Power of Veto, or POV, is a competition that is held each week after nominations are held. This competition gives one housemate the chance to change the nominees. The HOH will replace any nominee taken off the block. Intruders: Three famous HouseGuests who have previously played on the American version enter the house. The three are Dan (BB10, BB14), Janelle (BB6, BB7 and BB14) and Derrick (BB16). Houseguests Houseguests * Adwin Yeboah was originally announced as an individual HouseGuest. During the premiere, Kwaku Yeboah was introduced, and revealed to be playing with his brother. The brothers would live in the house together but play as a single HouseGuest, with one vote between them and alternating in playing competitions every week. Voting history * : These HouseGuests were initially nominated for eviction, but won the Battle of the Block competition and secured immunity for the week. This also meant the HoH who nominated them was dethroned, and subsequently eligible for post-veto nomination. Weekly Summary Week 1 Shaine & Thato won the head of household competition in the first challenge of the summer "Over the Coals". Shaine nominated Anthony & Ibada, while Thato nominated Mary & Udo for eviction. The first Battle of the Block competition "A-maze-ing Foam Party" was won by the pair of Anthony & Ibada. They defeated the pair of Mary & Udo, and Dethroned Shaine as HOH. In the power of veto competition, Thato, Mary, Udo, Djanina, Kunto, and Anthony were chosen to play. The challenge, "Hide and Seek Veto" was won by Mary. Mary uses the Power of Veto on herself. Thato names Yacob as the replacement. Final nominees are Yacob and Udo. In an 6-4 vote, Udo was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother Africa 2. Week 2 Adwin & Kwaku & Mary won the head of household competition in the second challenge of the summer "Flying Tomatoes". Adwin & Kwaku nominated Chekandino & Djanina , while Mary nominated Adongo & Kunto for eviction. The second Battle of the Block competition "Domino Effect" was won by the pair of Chekandino & Djanina. They defeated the pair of Adongo & Kunto, and Dethroned Adwin & Kwaku as HOH. In the power of veto competition, Mary , Adongo , Kunto, Anthony, Adwin & Kwaku, and Akinyi were chosen to play. The challenge, " The Big Brother Mint" was won by Kunto. Kunto uses the Power of Veto on herself. Mary names Shaine as the replacement. Final nominees are Shaine and Adongo. In an 5-4 vote, Adongo was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother Africa 2. Week 3 Yacob & Chekandino won the head of household competition in the third challenge of the summer "BB Tourn-eye-ment". Yacob nominated Ibada & Shaine , while Chekandino nominated Thato & Kunto for eviction. The third and final Battle of the Block competition " Knight Moves" was won by the pair of Ibada & Shaine. They defeated the pair of Thato & Kunto, and Dethroned Yacob, as HOH. In the power of veto competition, Chekandino, Thato, Kunto, Adwin & Kwaku, Yacob and Djanina were chosen to play. The challenge, "Big Brother Candystore" was won by Yacob. Yacob does not use the Power of Veto. Yacob left the nominations the same. In an 6-2 vote, Kunto was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother Africa 2. Week 4 After Kunto's eviction, Kungawo announces that the Battle of the Block is over, also announcing that three intruders will move into the Big Brother house, who have previously play the American version of Big Brother. The three will become the new Head of Households for the week. Dan nominated Adwin & Kwaku, while Derrick nominated Djanina and Janelle nominated Chekandino for eviction. In the power of veto competition, Dan, Derrick, Janelle , Adwin & Kwaku, Djanina, and Chekandinowere chosen to play. The challenge, "Big Brother Golf Classic" was won by Adwin & Kwaku. Adwin & Kwaku uses the Power of Veto on himself. Dan names Thato as the replacement. Final nominees are Thato, Djanina, and Chekandino. In an 3-2-2 vote, Djanina was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother Africa 2. Week 5 Shaine won the head of household competition in the fourth challenge of the summer "Big Brother Country Club". Shaine nominated his two nominees Anthony and Janelle for eviction. In the power of veto competition, Anthony, Janelle, Dan, Yacob, Adwin & Kwaku, and Shaine were chosen to play. The challenge, "Friendly Neighborhood Veto" was won by Shaine. Shaine does not use the Power of Veto. Shaine left the nominations the same. In an 6-3 vote, Anthony was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother Africa 2. Week 6 Round 1 Dan won the head of household competition in the fifth challenge of the summer "Face the Facts". Dan nominated his two nominees Thato and Mary for eviction. In the power of veto competition, Dan, Mary, Thato, Adwin & Kwaku, Yacob, and Shaine were chosen to play. The challenge, "Playing it Straight" was won by Thato. Thato uses the Power of Veto on himself. Dan names Derrick as the replacement. In an 4-3 vote, Mary was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother Africa 2. Round 2 Yacob won the head of household competition in the sixth challenge of the summer "Under The Rainbow". Yacob nominated his two nominees Derrick & Akinyi for eviction. In the power of veto competition, Yacob, Derrick, Akinyi, Shaine, Thato, and Adwin & Kwaku were chosen to play. The challenge, "Big Brother Speedway" was won by Adwin & Kwaku. Adwin & Kwaku does not use the Power of Veto. Adwin & Kwaku left the nominations the same. In an 6-1 vote, Akinyi was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother Africa 2. Category:Fanon